


(未授翻）All Gone (Well Done)

by Justinaaaaaa



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Casual Sex, Cris Doesn't Recognize His Feelings Until He Does, Dubious Consent, M/M, Pining, Rimming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justinaaaaaa/pseuds/Justinaaaaaa
Summary: 他在那一刻尽了最大的努力去掩饰自己。他向裁判摊开双手，假装那是意外。他努力遮住自己的脸(因为他无法控制自己怦怦直跳的心脏)，假装不想揍他面前咆哮的阿尔维斯。他假装他这样做是因为比分的悬殊让他过于沮丧，而不是出于把Leo压倒在地的强烈冲动。他假装他不想再听到Leo那样急促的喘息。





	(未授翻）All Gone (Well Done)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Gone (Well Done)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751181) by [slappedq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slappedq/pseuds/slappedq). 



> 原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751181  
> 原作者：slappedq

All Gone (Well Done)

 

Tips：  
1)非常抱歉，有些评论我可能还来不及看和回复  
2)设定是Leo在这个赛季（2015—2016赛季——巴萨-拉斯帕尔马斯）受伤以后的事情，这样你就不会对文章背景感到困惑了。  
3)有一点要注意的是Leo在本文中有些行为并不是完全自愿的。我没有把它说成是强 奸，但是，你知道的——要小心!  
4)我不能让巴萨输，我太爱他们了，对不起!  
(文章结尾会有更多说明的）

 

 

Before I met you（在我遇见你之前）  
I never knew that my heart could love so hard（我从未领略一颗心能为爱跳动的如此煎熬）  
Never knew that I could be broken in so many ways（我从未想过能把姿态放低到尘埃里去）

 

Cristiano 不知道是什么导致他和梅西出现在了同一场派对上。或者说他知道的，就像所有他遇到的倒霉事情都有共同的源头，那就是伊斯科。  
“伙计，快来吧!”  
Cristiano翻了翻白眼。  
伊斯科哀求道:“你不可以不来的”  
“事实上我可以。”Cristiano耸耸肩。  
“可是这场派对不同，”伊斯科做了个夸张的手势。这是由哈梅斯的朋友举办的一场私人派对，他希望能通过这个引起Cristiano的兴趣。  
“而且每个人都来了。”伊斯科苦苦哀求。  
“是的。每个人但是不包括我。”Cristiano显然仍没有要来的意思，并不是说他不喜欢聚会，但今天的他实在是没有心情。  
“听我说伙计，如果你不来，那就太不礼貌了。”伊斯科仍没有放弃。  
“你知道什么是更不礼貌的吗?“”Cristiano盯着伊斯科眼睛冷笑道，“你要再说下去我就要打你了”但是这似乎对另一个人没有造成任何影响。  
“得了吧，Cris，快来，别这么扫兴，你又不是一个动不了的老头子，Cris. Cris. Cris. Cris-”  
天啊，这个人真的好烦，“好吧，我去，但是看在上帝的份上，麻烦你他妈闭嘴吧!”Cristiano一把推开伊斯科，但是力道很轻，并没有像他表面上那么生气。  
伊斯科脸上露出了灿烂的笑容。“这就对了伙计!我保证你不会后悔的。”

 

Cristiano现在非常后悔。  
他不得不承认派对很棒，但是这不是重点。他周围有很多熟悉的面孔正喝着酒精饮料狂欢。Cristiano目睹着这一切，可是该死的，他仍然没有心情。他只能坐在一旁，喝着别人递来的蓝色鸡尾酒。  
然后他又喝了些啤酒。  
再然后还有一打五颜六色的鸡尾酒。  
再再然后他便醉的一塌糊涂了。  
他的脑子告诉他在这个时候打车去参加另外一个派对似乎是个非常好的主意，虽然本泽马把他一个人扔在那然后自己跑路了也是一个很大的原因。  
他打上了车。他不知道自己的终点在哪里，他甚至都不在乎。这个夜晚看起来真他妈的没完没了。

Cristiano几乎是在走进这个屋子的一瞬间就僵住了。他看见巴塞罗那的阿尔巴坐在咖啡桌旁，咧着嘴开怀大笑，手上还拿着俗气的红色杯子。并且他还看见了同样满面笑容的一帮“熟人”，比如马斯切拉诺，再比如苏亚雷斯………  
坦白的讲，比赛归比赛，他跟巴萨的人在场下并没有太多的过节，可这不代表他就愿意和巴塞罗那的球员们在同一个派对中一起尽情狂欢，他甚至觉得自己可能还没走出这个屋子就会彻底崩溃。

“嘿！”有人在他准备离开时拉住了他的袖子。 “看看谁在这里！”他转身看到伊瓜因这张老熟人的脸，或许是太兴奋了也或许是喝高了，他的大白牙格外闪耀。  
Cristiano拍着他老队友的背 “你看起来很眼熟啊。”他开玩笑说。  
“你在这做什么？”伊瓜因喝着酒反问道。  
Cristiano扬了扬眉毛。“你问我？说实话我已经晕了。我甚至都不知道我们是否还在马德里。或者我应该问他们在这里做什么？“他巧妙地向巴萨球员的方向点了点头。  
“什么？你说他们？他们找你麻烦了？”伊瓜因疑惑道。  
“你说的倒轻巧，你们国家队最起码有一半都是巴萨的。”  
伊瓜因翻了个白眼，“也没那么多......”他嘀咕着， “顺便说一下，这个房子是索菲亚的。”Cristiano不知道索菲亚到底是谁，但是这不打扰他去听伊瓜因讲述关于这位不知名姑娘的故事。

他只需喝下一瓶啤酒，然后再来一瓶啤酒。

 

Cristiano一直在给那天的自己找借口，比如说他当时已经非常醉了，再比如说他进那间房间只是为了寻找James。  
所以他没有想过会撞见这么一幕：房间里没有他的队友，而梅西正坐在皮克的大腿上。他们相拥在床上，低声地、醉醺醺地说话。  
Cristiano觉得自己好像在侵犯别人的隐私，见鬼的，这个场景十分像是做 爱的前戏。  
皮克向后靠了靠，他的一只手放在梅西的臀上，另一只手则在拨弄小个子的头发。他们说话时脸贴得很近，语调也是带着醉意的喑哑，声线低沉。  
Cristiano只能听清其中的几个字。  
他应该转身走人的，他很清楚这一点。屋里的气氛正好，一个独自站在角落的男人是没有任何理由留在那里的。  
但他还是留下来了。上帝啊，他根本不知道自己到底在想什么，居然会选择在这个时候留下来。  
他的视线被小阿根廷人吸引住了，尽管皮克挡住了他身体的大部分让他只能露出自己白皙的脸，那张脸上有棕色的眼睛和细腻的酒窝，而他们的主人正醉意朦胧的望向Cristiano。皮克不停地抚摸着那个小个子男人——西班牙人的手游走过他的背部和大腿，偶尔还会擦过他的脸颊。  
但是他的动作似乎只是普通朋友间的亲昵，这个场景意外的纯情，让人简直升不起性暗示的念头。  
他们的眼睛好像承载着不同的爱。  
梅西突然笑出了声，紧接着是来自皮克嬉笑的声音，“看，Leo，我就说你撑不住的…”Cristiano望着床上的两个人莫名其妙，他妈的他们到底在干什么?  
"我想我可能需要再喝多点，"皮克说着站了起来。梅西发出一声轻微的响声，然后紧紧地抱住了西班牙人。皮克反应了过来，他把小个子男人放回床上 “你想要我拿点什么?”  
梅西思索了一秒钟，“恩…那些绿色的酒还有么，额，等一下它们是什么兑的?”  
皮克转过身告诉了他，但是声音太低了Cristiano并没有听见，更猝不及防的是，他已经和背过身的西班牙人面对面了。  
好吧，这他妈真是太尴尬了。  
但是皮克只是傻笑着拍了拍他的肩膀。“这里没有酒了么，伙计?”然后极其随意的推开他走了，整个过程无比的平静，皮克甚至连眼都没有眨。Cristiano傻站这看着他走远，直到后面有一个人撞上来了他才回过神来。  
他几乎是本能的伸出手去扶稳那个阿根廷人。  
“哦……对不起，”梅西咕哝着，双手紧紧抓住Cristiano的衬衫。  
“没关系，”Cristiano说，他的双手仍然放在那个小个子男人身上以保证他们俩人都能稳稳的站立。梅西的视线依然是模糊的，他的目光缓慢地扫过Cristiano。  
“对不起，”梅西又说了一遍，这次他的声音低了下去。他摆摆手示意Cristiano放开他，然后试图依靠自己的腿往前走，但是很明显这并没有什么用，Cristiano觉得如果自己不是这里唯一一个可以帮助梅西的人，看到这样的场景他可能会笑出声。  
Cristiano在梅西即将摔倒的一刹那抓住了他的手臂让梅西可以靠着自己的胸膛，但是正如他很快意识到的那样，这是一个错误。  
怀里的梅西有些茫然的朝他眨了眨眼，他的脸颊正在逐渐变红，当他看到Cristiano的目光时，他又低下了头。  
“谢谢,”他说。  
Cristiano觉得他的大脑内一团混乱，像是被人把脑浆扔了塞入了棉花。“不，这没什么”他最后回答道。他的指尖有一些微微的颤栗，不知道为什么。  
然后他放开梅西，看着他离开。在黑色牛仔裤的衬托下，梅西右膝上的膝盖支撑几乎看不见，他的拐杖被遗忘在床旁的地板上。  
Cristiano深深地吸了一口气，然后又把它呼了出来。  
他并没有因为梅西而心跳加速，这只不过是该死的酒精作用，对，一定是这样。

 

 

Cristiano并没有忘记发生了什么——尤其是那强烈心跳所带来的深刻印象——但是他决定忽略这件事，他要把它藏在大脑的最深处。

时间就这么一天天的过去。

几周后，他又在诺坎普见到了梅西。  
梅西现在仍然没有上场，他坐在一边，手指紧紧的抓着拐杖。在海军蓝夹克领子的衬托下，他的脸显得有些苍白。  
比赛结束后，Cristiano走到球场上漫不经心地和巴萨的人握手，但是他的注意力很快就被梅西吸引了，他看见内马尔从座位上扶起梅西的时候他笑得非常开心。Cristiano的视线很快就转走了，他不想被人盯着看，他不想让任何人看到他眼睛里的情绪。  
但是他没忍住又回头看了他们一眼，恩，毕竟在球场上无视对手是一个很无礼的举动，他在心里对自己说。  
梅西又回到了球场上，内马尔搂着他的脖子好像在讲什么，但阿根廷人的目光转向了Cristiano。梅西对他微微一笑。  
Cristiano愣了一下，当他决定回以微笑时，那温柔、棕色的眼睛已经看向别处了。

 

比赛结束大约20分钟后，他又在走道上看到了梅西。  
“是啊，好多了。”梅西正用一种平稳的声音与电话那头交谈，他垂着头看着地面，左脚在地板上敲击着稳定的节奏，“他们可能会让我参加下一场比赛，也有可能会让我坐在替补席上，我不确定。”  
Cristiano抓着训练包，他看着走廊两端的尽头。很好，都是空的。然后他回头看向梅西。那个小个子男人还没注意到他。

未免两人陷入尬聊的境地，Cristiano觉得他应该走人的，毕竟上帝啊，他们之间有什么好说的么？  
但是当梅西挂断电话并且将那双黑色的眼睛转向他时，他闪人的念头就消失的无影无踪了。  
梅西看到他时惊讶的张了张嘴，但马上又闭上了。Cristiano翘起一侧眉毛。他当然知道如何在对方窘迫时装作毫不在意的样子，虽然事实上他并不是这样。  
“我知道我不应该在这里，但是也只有这边静悄悄地适合打个电话。”梅西把手机放回自己的口袋里，并试着向Cristiano解释。  
“不，我一点也不介意。” Cristiano说道。  
梅西笑了笑，转身提起拐杖。Cristiano注意到他其实并没有真正的使用它们，当他走路的时候他的跛足几乎可以忽略不计，但这可能只是因为那并不舒服的膝具在支撑着他。  
“你不需要拐杖吗?“Cristiano问道。  
梅西惊讶的抬起头：“按道理来讲我应该需要的，但我感觉他们毫无用处。对我来说拐杖只是个形式，实际上我甚至都可以开始参加训练了，但是队医对我可能有点保护过度吧。”  
“那么你的膝盖现在好些了么?”  
梅西点了点头。  
“很好，那这么说我们很快又要在球场见了，我都有点想你了，”Cristiano微微一笑，“我确定那将会是一场很好的比赛。”  
当他看到梅西的脸突然开始变红并且刻意转移视线不去看他时，他发觉自己产生了一种莫名的满足感。  
梅西低着头，声音软软的，甚至还有些含糊不清“恩，我想，即使场上没有我，那也会是一场很好的比赛。”他说话的时候，Cristiano正抑制住自己用指关节去摩擦他脸颊的冲动，他想抬起他的下巴，这样他就能看到自己的眼睛。他突然想知道自己在梅西心中究竟是什么样的。  
“恩，或许吧，但这不一样。”Cristiano说着，他又更靠近了一步。  
这一步所产生的效果可以说非常令他满意了。梅西慌张的抬起头，显然Cristiano的举动吓着他了，他浓密黑色的睫毛快速的扇动着，他几乎说不出话来了，梅西的脸烧的更加通红，红到Cristiano忍不住笑起来。  
“我得走了，”他说着，又小心地走近了一步，他装作不经意地用手碰了碰梅西的肩膀，“如果齐达内听说我和梅西合谋，他会杀了我的，”他开玩笑说。  
他的嘴角还挂着笑，目的差不多达到了，他心满意足准备走了。  
“Leo”  
Cristiano诧异的转身看向阿根廷人。  
“下次见面，叫我Leo就行了。”

 

 

Here's the pride before the fall(在陷落之间我曾如此骄傲)  
Oh, your eyes they show it all（但你的眼睛说明了所有）

 

"给我个理由 "皮克看着Cristiano，语气半是担心半是好笑。  
Cristiano耸耸肩，来找皮克之前他居然没想好任何借口，为了这个他已经在心里骂了自己无数次。  
“我不会给你的”皮克不加掩饰的嘲笑他。  
这可一点都不好笑，或许他当初应该换个人问。  
“如果你没有充分的理由，我不会给你Leo的电话号码。”  
现在他非常确定自己需要换个人问。  
“我只是想问问他对于一件事情的看法，”Cristiano底气非常不足。  
皮克向后靠了靠，双臂交叉着，脸上仍然挂着那愚蠢的、嘲弄的笑容“哦？什么事?”  
Cristiano迎着他的视线。“关于比赛的事。”  
“哈，”皮克笑了一声。“既然是有关比赛你为什么不先问我呢？明明我也在那儿。还是说，你想问的是更私密一些的事情?”  
他不知道，他怎么可能知道，他只是想惹怒我。但不管怎样，继续留在这里简直愚蠢透顶  
“没关系，不重要了，你不给就算了。”  
他转身离开，但肩膀被一只手牢牢的扣住，“等等——等等……”皮克叹了口气，烦躁的抓了抓自己的头发。  
Cristiano站在原地，他什么也没说，只是等着对方继续。  
“我会一直保护他，你要明白和记住这一点。”皮克压低声音说道。他的笑容早就消失了，脸上突然严肃起来。  
Cristiano点了点头。皮克又看了他一眼，眼睛眯了起来。  
“手机。”他说。  
Cristiano眨了眨眼，并没有反应过来。  
“你的手机。”皮克重复道，伸出了手。  
“哦!是的,当然……”Cristiano拿出他的iPhone，“给”皮克用他长长的手指轻敲着屏幕输入了电话号码，Cristiano几乎不敢出一口气，他害怕对方会突然改变主意。  
然后手机被交还给了他。  
“谢谢。”他微笑着说。  
皮克担心的抿起下唇，他海蓝色的眼睛盯着Cristiano，“记住我说过的话，别让我后悔。”

Cristiano几乎是一上车就打开了手机，皮克真的把号码输进去了，虽然这个号码的真实性很值得怀疑。  
他盯着屏幕上备注的“Leo”看了很长时间，然后他把手机扔到旁边的座位上，叹了口气。  
我他妈到底在做什么？  
他拼命让自己相信他并不想打电话给梅西，但他也一直没有删除这个号码。

 

当Leo赢得西甲最佳前锋和最佳球员的头衔时，Cristiano并不感到惊讶，他只是有一些失望。  
他看着阿根廷人手里拿着两个奖杯在人群中穿行。他的西装品味真是越来越好了，黑色的套装与他柔软的身体完美契合，他腰部的曲线被昂贵的布料勾勒出来，线条一路往下，在他圆润的臀部那乍然收紧。  
而那个人此时正笑着，他的酒窝有好看的弧度，他的眼睛亮晶晶的，好像闪光着的昂贵的宝石。  
Cristiano本想远离这里，但是他自我控制的能力直线下降。  
“祝贺你，”他一边说，一边紧紧地抓住Leo的手臂，把他拉出人群。“祝贺最好的前锋。”他没有把自己的语气中潜在的痛苦隐藏起来。  
就算这样，Leo仍然跟他走了，他甚至都没想从Cristiano的手中挣脱出来。

Cristiano带他们俩去的盥洗室可能比他自己家的都还要豪华，白色的瓷砖配上金色的装饰，在灯光的照耀下炫目非常。  
他松开Leo的胳膊，走到水池边打开了水龙头，依靠洗手已经无法让他冷静下来了，他又捧了把水浇在自己脸上。出乎意料的，当他转过身时，Leo仍然站在原地，双手不停地摆弄着他的西装袖子。这位西甲最佳前锋此时看起来比他实际年龄小多了，甚至还有点迷茫。  
这副模样的Leo简直要把Cristiano掠夺的本性从他的心里慢慢勾出来。  
“我们在这里干什么?”Leo问的有些小心。  
Cristiano擦干手，转过身笑着看着他“我想祝贺你。”  
“你已经祝贺过了。”Leo说。  
Cristiano从Leo身边走过，然后锁上了门。锁的咔嗒声像是一声惊雷，又像是一道火花、点燃了空气中什么说不清道不明的东西，"不，那远远不够。我想给你一个你永远会记住的、属于我的祝贺。”  
Leo的神情有一些怀疑，Cristiano知道这不能怪他。  
“来吧，别那样，”他笑着说。“过来。”  
他看到Leo在犹豫，他看到他的视线是如何在锁住的门上晃来晃去，然后又回到了他这里。也许这是他想离开的信号，也许他是怕有人突然进来然后撞见这一幕。但是最终，他还是羞怯地靠近了Cristiano，并在离他还有几步远的时候停了下来。  
Cristiano轻轻地叹了口气，他很高兴，他很高兴这个小个子一步步靠近他并在自己伸手把他拉过来时没有选择离开。  
“很好，”Cristiano低声说，他感觉有团火在他的下腹燃烧，“现在，脱掉你的外套。”  
Leo皱了皱眉，这次他很明显的迟疑了，“什么?”他又在摆弄自己的袖子了，看来这是他紧张时的小动作，“为什么?”  
“没有为什么，就按我说的做。”Cristiano说，他的声音低沉，语调里含着不容忽视的权威。Leo抬起头凝视着他，许久他将头偏了偏，开始脱下他那黑色的，贴服的西装外套。  
一种强烈的控制欲贯穿着Cristiano。这是他非常擅长的，而且喜爱的感觉，他喜欢掌控一切。  
Leo脱下了他的外套，Cristiano把它拿走并扔到一边。他现在能感觉到Leo的一举一动，他像个狩猎者，并且准备开始算计他的猎物了。

“很好，现在，闭上你的眼睛。”  
Leo乖乖照做了，这次他甚至连一丝质疑都没有。  
Cristiano凝视着他的脸，他看到阿根廷人黑色的睫毛在快速的扇动，眉头因为紧张有一些微微的皱起，他的脸庞在灯光的照耀下显得更加白皙，然后目光往下，他看到了那诱人的，微微张开的双唇。  
他猛地抓住Leo的腰把他往后推，这突如其来的动作吓到了Leo,他眼睛睁地大大的，犹疑的看着Cristiano。  
“听话，闭上眼睛，不要睁开。”他的声音低沉有力，Cristiano靠的更近了，说话间仿佛能听见彼此的吐息。  
深棕色的眼睛迟疑地眨了一下，然后又选择闭上。Cristiano继续困着他向后走，直到Leo的背部抵在了洗手池的边缘。  
他注意到阿根廷人的肩膀因为紧张而过于僵硬，“嗨，放松点，”他的手在Leo的腰侧流连着，“放轻松，别害怕。”然而情况并没有任何的好转，这可不是他想看到的结果。他稍微弯下腰，用鼻尖轻轻蹭着梅西的颈部，然后一路轻嗅着，停在了Leo的下巴，他耐心的用鼻尖磨蹭着，Leo在他身下颤抖，但他仍然老实地呆在那里，眼睛紧紧地闭着。  
Cristiano的指尖也有些兴奋的颤抖，他的身体在渴求着，他更加用力地抓着梅西的腰。他想要他，他太他 妈想要他了，也许这是个好时机，他想把他心中的魔鬼放出来。  
"告诉我，Leo，你被人操 过吗?”他靠着梅西的耳朵，声音有些喑哑。  
梅西一下子僵住了。  
他没有马上回答，但Cristiano正耐心地等待着。他的手轻轻地在梅西的身上游走，鼻尖则亲昵的蹭着Leo的耳朵，他在刻意的强调自己的存在，他想让梅西知道他正等着回答，并且他有足够的耐心。  
“也许吧......你为什么问这个?”Leo飞快地反问。  
“哦，所以你被人操过。”  
这对话显然令Leo很不舒服，他尽力的把头偏向一边，想要远离对方。Cristiano只是笑着，在他偏头的时候用舌尖在他的脖子上舔舐出一条水痕，并轻轻的，在那粉红的脖颈上咬了一口。  
“那人技术好么，被操的时候你感觉怎么样，有被满足么？”Cristiano继续漫不经心地说道。  
这似乎是压垮Leo的最后一根稻草，他身下的小狮子将他又黑又亮的眼睛睁得大大的。看看他现在的神情吧，Cristiano觉得自己脸上的笑容似乎更灿烂了点。  
Leo的嘴巴紧抿着，他凝视着罗纳尔多，试图看出他的用意，但Cristiano对自己“扑克脸”的质量非常放心，他丝毫不在意，他甚至利用Leo沉默的这段时间，试图将对方的衬衫从做工精致的西服裤中拽出来。  
Leo伸出手阻止了他，“你为什么要问这个?”他声音低低地，语气有一丝莫名。  
Cristiano抬起眼，颇有些玩味的盯着面前的小个子，他下意识的舔了舔嘴唇“谁知道呢，也许我只是好奇罢了。”他感觉到Leo的手指正搭在他的手腕上，这个认知让他的皮肤像燃烧了一般变得灼热起来。  
他们面对面僵持着，等待着对方先做出回应。

出人意料的，首先作出回应的是Leo。他用柔软、干燥的嘴唇抵住了Cristiano，这简直令葡萄牙人震惊，甚至还有点令他咬牙切齿，天知道他已经难以维持自己表面上的冷静了，他感觉自己像是一个站在悬崖边上太久以至于快到失控边缘的可怜虫。  
当Cristiano用力把他压在水槽上时，Leo不禁倒吸了一口冷气。他的舌头充满侵略性的挤进Leo的口腔并在里面兴风作浪，他追逐着Leo的舌尖并想要与它极致的缠绵在一起，他们的吻大胆而热烈，而Cristiano则吞下了Leo一次次无声的呜咽和呻吟，他的手也不停地流连在对方的身体上，并成功的将阿根廷人的衬衫剥了下来。  
然后他从Leo温暖的口腔中抽离，他一把抱起这个小个子将他放在了洗手台上，他分开了他的双腿，然后将自己挤了进去。  
他感觉自己的血管快要炸裂了，像是有岩浆在其中涌动；他感受到自己脉搏正在急速的跳动，仿佛能从鼓膜上听到了震动的回响。  
Leo的身体和呻吟实在是太他妈棒了，这远远超过了他的想象。Leo主动回应Cristiano的吻，并在他的抚摸中将自己的身体更加贴合对方，他太热情了，热情地让Cristiano有些无所适从。  
但就算是这样，他还是顺利的让怀中的男人上身赤裸，接下来他便将目标转向那昂贵的西裤，他几乎是急不可耐的想要扯开同样价值不菲的皮带，Leo配合的抬起臀部配合他的动作，他妈的这样的小狮子实在是太性感了，罗纳尔多甚至没有耐心把裤子脱下来扔到一边，它只被褪到了脚踝处，仅仅依靠阿根廷人白嫩的双脚来挂住它。  
这个场景实在太火辣了，Cristiano觉得自己甚至有些发晕，他仅存的一丝神智告诉他，他们今天绝对会大干一场。  
这可跟他一开始想的完全不一样，但是，管他呢。  
他又一次吻住了Leo的喉结，他的鼻尖在阿根廷人白皙的脖颈上滑动，他将自己的鼻息轻轻呼在那敏感的皮肤上，Leo则伸长了脖子——微微歪着头——而Cristiano真的真的无法拒绝这样一个明示的邀请。  
Leo细腻柔软的皮肤下是结实的肌肉，在以往他还为此骄傲来着，但在Cristiano双手的抚弄下，他却觉得自己很脆弱。  
他一刻不停的抚摸Leo的身体，并亲吻他的喉结。他知道自己不应该留下痕迹的，但是他控制不知自己，他几乎是不假思索的就咬住了那白皙的肌肤，而且不知是欲望作祟还是别的，他咬的比他想的还要重。  
一些破碎的声音断断续续地从Leo的喉咙中发出来，它们非常微弱，微弱到不值一提，但这恰恰打碎了Cristiano内心的某些东西。  
他立马从那个吻中抽身离开，并且烦躁的咒骂着，"操，操，操。"  
Leo抬起头看着他，他的嘴唇仍然是湿的，甚至因为刚刚激烈的亲吻还有些微张，Cristiano努力避免自己看向那双棕色的眼睛，他怕自己在目光相接的那一刹那，便会像有人偷走了他的肺一样忘记呼吸。  
他根本不记得从什么时候开始这一切完全失控了，不仅仅是这个局面失控了，更重要的，是他自己完全失控了。  
Leo咬着他有些发干的嘴唇，从洗手台上跳了下来。他清醒了一点，又变回了平常那个温柔又陌生的最佳前锋了，他把双手环在胸前做出保护性的姿态并试图从地上捡起被扔掉的衬衫，他不再看Cristiano，葡萄牙人的停顿让他以为他们到此结束了。  
下一秒Cristiano就把衬衫从Leo的手上拿走并再一次扔掉了它，他紧紧抓住小狮子的手腕，弯下腰再次亲吻他。但是Leo并没有再一次融化在他甜蜜的吻里，他只是迟疑的回吻了一下对方。  
Cristiano在心里不停咒骂自己刚才该死的停顿。  
“你好像还没有告诉我答案。”他把吻停留在了Leo的嘴角，他喃喃道。  
问题刚一出口，他便感觉全身所有的血液都在往腹部下方涌去，天，他的牛仔裤实在是太紧了。这种感觉他再熟悉不过，就像在每次比赛开始前那样，所有的力量都在身体中汇聚，好胜的心思压倒了一切，他身体的所有机能都在催促他不断往前——或者还有一种情况，就是在要进行一场激烈的性爱前。  
“我回答过了”Leo回吻住了他，这一次他比之前投入多了。  
他们吻的难分难舍，Cristiano用力吮了一下Leo的下唇，然后短暂的离开他，“你回答的是前一个问题，但现在，我们有一个新问题了。”他没有给阿根廷人任何反应的机会便用他宽厚的手掌压住了Leo黑色内裤下肿胀的性器。  
Leo被刺激的倒吸了一口气，然后他坚定地抬起了自己的双臂，紧紧抱住了Cristiano。  
操！

 

 

Cristiano 本来并不想走到这一步的，他只是想浅尝辄止，他本以为这会是个好主意，足以把这个愚蠢的、纯出于欲望的需求从他的胸膛里拿走。他原以为只要品尝了一口，他身体里熊熊燃烧的火焰就会熄灭  
但是没有，他身体里的火燃烧得更亮了。  
他知道自己完蛋了。 

他跪下，手放在Leo的臀上，让他别动。他轻轻的用大拇指在Leo的性器上画着圈，他爱极了从他头顶传来的——那一刹那间的——呼吸的停顿。  
“我希望你记住，这是我对你非常严肃、认真和彻底地祝贺。”  
Cristiano 用一只手按住了阿根廷人，虽然小个子本身并没有任何的反抗，直到那温热的口腔把他的性器整个包裹著，Leo才发出哽咽的声音。他的双手垂下来，紧紧抓住他的头发，罗纳尔多并不介意他的发型被搞乱了，他单用一只手在Leo的臀上尽情的揉搓，挖开；两瓣，然后近乎贪婪地吮吸。  
“哦，哦，上帝啊——Cris——”妈的。“等等——”Leo急切地说。Cristiano 可以看出他在极力抑制自己的臀部摆动。  
他把舌头压在性器底部，然后抬起眼看着脸色绯红的小个子，舌头沿着粉红色的顶端缓缓舔弄了一周，Leo的手指在他的头发上不知道是出于痛苦还是刺激的猝然收紧，几乎抓破他的头皮。  
“什么?”Cristiano 一边问道，一边向Leo眨了眨他迷人的眼睛。“你还想要别的吗?”  
“不，”Leo吞咽了一下，“不，我——，”  
“你感到还不满足吗?”他粗声粗气地问，手下动作却不停，他仔细观察着Leo的反应，看着对方在自己动作下渐渐失神的瞳孔和微张的嘴。  
“不”Leo又说了一遍，好吧，这可能是他现阶段给的最复杂的回答了。  
只是Cristiano 并不买账。  
“你想，不是吗?你想被我一分为二，想让我插进去，想让我把你扩张到最大，想让我把你拆散得太厉害，以至于没有人能再把你拼在一起。”上帝啊，他大脑到嘴巴的过滤器肯定已经严重损坏了，他并不是有意说这些的。  
但他不能否认，他真的太想要他了。他想要在洗手台前上他，他想疯狂的插进那个漂亮的屁股，让他喊着自己的名字被弄得一团糟。  
Leo被他的话怔住了，他看着他，眼神里充满了震惊和渴望。  
Cristiano 站起来边亲吻Leo，边把他推到洗手台上。“转身，”他命令着，手却已经在摆弄着西甲最佳球员的身体，小个子的背紧紧贴着葡萄牙人的胸膛，而他的手却紧紧抓住洗手台的边缘直到指关节泛白，他被亲到发紫的嘴角泛着沉重的呼吸。  
Cristiano 也感到喘不过气来，他的鼻子紧贴着Leo的头发，他甚至能闻到阿根廷人的薄荷味洗发水。  
他凝视着Leo和自己在镜子里的倒影。“你想要我吗?”他平静地问。  
求你了，求你了，说你要我。  
Leo通过镜子看到自己的眼睛，他看起来既不自信却又跃跃欲试，就像他不敢让自己退缩一样。他努力的看着，似乎希望能通过此看透Cristiano 是不是认真的。  
“相信我，Leo，”他说着，吻了一下身下人的脖子、然后是肩膀、接着是他喉咙的一侧。  
“我会让你舒服的，比你经历过的都舒服，我保证”  
Leo放弃了，他垂下了头，Cristiano 再也看不见他的眼睛了——Leo选择了相信他。  
葡萄牙人跪倒在地，双手近乎虔诚的捧起Leo的臀，他把它们捧在手里，捏紧并揉搓着紧致光滑的果肉。妈的，他们太完美了。Leo呻吟了一声，身体微微弯曲，他的臀部线条变得更加迷人了。Cristiano 将这看作了一种默许，他在心里暗暗给自己鼓了鼓劲，将Leo的臀尽可能展开到了最大。Leo显然很紧张，但Cristiano 却忽略了这一点。他只是在那粉色入口上方的一层褶皱上轻轻舔舐。  
Leo像触电一样抽搐着，一种微弱的声音从他的肺里传出来。  
“停、停下来、别这样”但葡萄牙人不老实的舌尖又再次作乱，这次的感觉更加清晰，那粉色入口的边缘已经开始变得潮湿了。  
Leo挣扎着试图离开，但他没有任何地方可以去，他被困在这里了，在洗手台和Cristiano 之间，他甚至不能从掉到地上的西装裤里拿出他的双腿。  
“停，停，停下来，求你——”Leo哀求道，如果Cristiano 的嘴巴现在不是在尽情抚慰身下人的紧致的话，他会告诉他冷静下来，告诉他别再骗自己了。  
因为Leo会喜欢的，只要他再抚慰一会，只要再过一会.  
他紧紧抓住leo的臀部，他的舌头又往下滑了几分，那个粉红色的小口比他的主人老实多了，他垂涎欲滴，他忍不住去尽情的舔舐，以让它尽可能地更加湿润。  
Leo乞求的声音越来越小，但它仍然没有停止。这是最后一个安静的“不要”，但身后的人此时正专心致志，他忽略了它——就像忽略现在所拥有的每一种感觉一样——他把舌尖滑进了里面。  
Leo用嘶哑的声音喊着，他的脊骨乍然间拱起。  
上帝啊，他的里面很热，又热又难以置信的紧。Cristiano用舌头舔舐了那粉红色小孔旁的褶皱，然后微微打开了它。  
他似乎听到了一阵局促的喘息声，然后Leo安静了。  
Cristiano 正在认真考虑停下来，但随后Leo开始把他的臀向后挪动。他想让他用舌头把它弄得更深。在一个缓慢的安静的舔舐中，Cristiano 意识到Leo的头已经撞到镜子上了。  
当他确定Leo不会想要逃跑时，他会把他的手从Leo的臀部移到他的臀上，他用力的揉搓着，然后再把那两瓣分开，这让他把舌头伸得更深了。  
然后他真的,真的进入了它。  
Leo在他的头顶上不停地呻吟着，他难以抑制住自己身体的颤抖，但这一次是因为极致灭顶的快乐。阿根廷人简直无师自通，他摆动着臀部，频率和Cristiano 的舌头配合得很好。然后葡萄牙人终于收回了舌头，他觉得润滑的差不多了，然后他又舔了舔那粉红色的小口，确定她已经足够湿润可以容纳住某些物件了。  
他站起来，不理会膝盖上的疼痛。Leo也想站起来，但Cristiano 把他推了回去。“我们还没有结束”他平静地说。  
有一套小巧的香皂和乳液摆在他们旁边，这让Cristiano 很高兴他不需要用唾液来润滑。其实如果没有，他会的，如果他必须的话，他肯定会用舌尖去濡湿他，毕竟已经停不下来可，理智告诉他这从来都不是最好的选择，事实上，他的外套里，有一瓶同样小巧的润滑油。  
他现在只能透过镜子看到Leo的一部分，他的前额被压住了。每次他的呼气都会在玻璃上产生一层烟雾。  
“你上次这么做是什么时候?”Cristiano 问了，他努力保持着声音里的平静。他用手指摸索着Leo光滑的边缘。  
阿根廷人无意识的吞咽了一下，然后把头转了过去，这样Cristiano 就看不到他的眼睛了。他耸了耸肩，喉咙里的声音又模糊又虚无，好像这样就能掩盖住一些脆弱的东西。  
“已经有很长一段时间了。”  
这在葡萄牙人的预料之中，毕竟刚才Leo的表现实在不像个熟手。  
Cristiano 身体前倾，他用鼻子轻轻蹭着Leo裸露的肩膀。"别担心，我慢慢来，"他的呼吸喷洒在白嫩的肩膀上。  
“好”Leo的声音颤抖着。这是Cristiano 从一段时间内得到的唯一确认，他认为这个回复代表着属于他的一场完全的顺利，然后他轻轻掰开阿根廷人紧紧抓住洗手台边缘的手指，然后，与他十指交握。  
Leo停止了呼吸，他完全安静了，他没有反抗任由葡萄牙人握着他的手，然后——  
“你需要放松，”Cristiano 说。  
Leo给了一个没什么好脾气的眼神;“不如我们交换一下，你看看这种情境下你能不能放松？”  
Cristiano 大笑起来。“好吧，看来是我的错，我要记住这一点，”他在小个子的耳边道。然后他的手指一路往下，直到没入了那个粉色的小洞。  
Leo发出一声令人窒息的呻吟，他大张着嘴巴，拼命的呼吸着，就像一条濒死的鱼。  
Cristiano 的指尖又开始移动了。  
“我——我真的认为你现在该走了。”Leo在半秒钟后咽了口唾沫。  
克莉斯微笑着舔了舔嘴唇，“你这个爱出风头的小东西，你想就这样出去见人么，是不是?”  
Leo没有回答，但当Cristiano 开始移动他的手指时，他的眼睛颤抖着闭上了。  
“你想被这样操吗?”或者你宁愿骑我的性器?”Cristiano 安问道，虽然说这些是为了Leo能更多地放松，但其实现在他能想到也只有这些了。Leo的里面是多么的热、紧、完美，虽然在刚刚激烈的刺激之后他一直竭力保持平静，但Cristiano 可不希望他这样做，当Leo伸出大腿，将臀部翘得更厉害的时候，他感到很得意。  
他弯着手指搜索。他知道要找什么，知道在哪里找到它。只是有一段时间了…  
“你骑我骑得真好，是不是?我敢打赌，你可以骑上我几个小时，直到你的腿发软，”他继续说，气喘吁吁地说。“这让我想知道……你曾经这样做过吗？”他靠得更近，压低了声音。“——或者你总是这样弯下腰来？”  
然后他找到了。  
当他用手指压住那个地方，Leo的整个身体就会拱起。  
再然后他完全抽离出自己的手指。他倒出了些洗手液，然后用两个手指按摩粉红、蓬松的边缘。  
Leo的眼睛已经变得模糊不清了，他的手在摸索，试图从洗手台的边缘得到一个很好的抓力，能让他把屁股再推回Cristiano 的手指。“再来一次，”他急促的呼吸着，对着男人快速的下命令。  
而Cristiano 也不打算让他等着。  
那个年轻的男人，无论他现在多么温和，他的两个手指仍然蓄势待发。  
“我认为我们应该再做一次，在比赛结束后”Cristiano 说，然后下意识的吞咽了。他应该担心，此刻他是多么容易脱口而出他的渴望，他的内心正疯狂叫嚣并期待着诺坎普小国王的同意。  
他没等到对方的同意。  
他抽出自己的手指，尽可能地把Leo拉开以便关注他脸上每个迷人的表情，然后在那个小个子男人的呻吟和啜泣声中，他的手指摸到了那个点，重重的按了下去。Leo的头往后仰着，他的右手开始沿着自己白皙的身体往下，直到摸上并抓住了自己的性器。Cristiano 不得不承认，这幅景象很诱人，他的喉咙开始发干。  
他假装看不到Leo握着粉红色的柱体有多用力，但从他手臂的步伐可以看出他自慰的节奏，慢而均匀，和Cristiano 手指抽插得频率非常协调。  
Cristiano 将他的手掌放在Leo的下腹部，他能感觉到肌肉在皮肤下面的抽动。到目前为止，他真的必须专注于用手指保持他们两个性爱的节奏。  
“来，让我来。”他低声说着，把手移开，用手指包裹住Leo的手。  
但是Leo没有马上停下来。“让我来吧，”Cristiano 重复道。而在他接手之前，阿根廷人又贪婪地上下撸动了几次。  
Cristiano 感觉自己已经到了崩溃的边缘。他非常想像对方一下抚摸自己——或者说，他更想让Leo摸他——他想把手指拿出来，换成自己进入到那滑溜溜的热气中去。  
但他现在不会。他知道他不能。两个手指还不足以让Leo为他做好准备。  
但是他很确认，他需要一些东西，他需要去摩擦和释放自己（现在，在他崩溃之前），他开始紧贴着Leo并移动着自己，他的粗大的性器紧紧抵着Leo的臀，他分开那丰满的两瓣，并用他们紧紧拢住自己的硕大。  
与此同时，他的手指也没有停下，他不停的进出那粉色的小孔，在对方禁忌的点上按压揉搓，他的另一只手绕到前面去抚慰Leo的顶端。阿根廷人竭力想压低声音，但很明显，他无法抑制住自己破碎的呻吟声。  
Cristiano 想看看Leo能承受多少，在他爆发之前这个小个子到底能承受多少。  
“Leo，”他喘着粗气，用两个手指按住了他兴奋的所在。这次他没有急着抽离，也不是仅仅轻微的刮蹭，他的手指留在里面并仅仅按着和刺激着，感受着里面的紧致、温暖和身下人无法抑制的颤抖。  
Leo的双腿在他的脚下弯曲，只有Cristiano 和他自己摇晃的洗手台让他保持直立，他的嘴大张着，断断续续的抽泣声终于传了出来。  
Leo这时浑身发抖，他失去了平衡一般，重重地靠在洗手台上，上气不接下气地呻吟着。Cristiano 安把拇指抽了出来，他感觉自己也快爆发了。  
"一起吧。"他射了，Leo也一样。  
Cristiano 的手上沾满了白色的粘性液体，他的手指应为这个而微微绷紧。他的耳朵里传来了一种奇怪的嗡嗡声，他几乎快要听不到Leo的呼吸了。他看着Leo脖子上的红晕，皮肤上的汗水闪闪发光。  
“噢，噢——”Leo想挣脱，他的手臂因为紧张而颤抖。“疼。”  
Cristiano 意识到他还在用手指压着Leo。他把手拿开，低头亲吻Leo的肩膀表示歉意。 他再次分开Leo的臀部，看着粉色的小洞在浴室的灯光和水光映射下可爱的发光。Leo的皮肤上有几个可疑的、深色的斑点——像是用力按出的指纹——与他白皙的皮肤形成鲜明的对比。  
他现在可以操他了。  
Leo现在处于完全的放松中，他还沉浸在高潮的余韵中没有回神，他把全身的重量都压在洗手台上，对于葡萄牙人的触碰他毫无反应。  
Cristiano 开始挣脱出自己的裤子，他决定好好的操一下这个诱人的小家伙了——但是敲门声制止了接下来的所有旖旎。  
“先生们，这里不是私人洗手间。”门外传来一个等的不耐烦地声音。  
Cristiano 还没想好怎样组织措辞让门外的人用另外一个洗手间，但是Leo已经站起来并把他的裤子拉起来了。  
他的变化比他看到的要快。  
没办法，葡萄牙人只能咬紧牙关，也扣上了自己的皮带  
这他妈只能说是因果报应了。  
但是Cristiano 不相信这种鬼话。 

 

 

这一切都旖旎的像一场梦，但是四杯酒之后，他依然清醒的记得舌尖传来的，属于Leo的味道。

 

Been trying to sell myself another lie（我一直在欺骗自己）  
I’ve already bought too many（我早习以为常）

 

罗纳尔多先生第二天晚上睡得不太好。  
他很想假装不知道原因是什么，或者他知道原因是什么，但是他假装那并不重要  
他想，他是愿意一直欺骗自己，直到他相信，并信以为真的。  
但是，当早间新闻推送到他的手机上，在Mundo（杂志名）的今日封面上，他看到了熟悉的深色眼睛和可爱的微笑时，他知道他失败了，他做不到。

 

这场比赛巴塞罗那4:1领先。当比赛还剩4分钟的时候，Cristiano 铲倒了他。紧接着，比赛场地上变成了一场白色、蓝色和深紫色的漩涡。人群还是聚集在他面前，很快他就看不到站在人群后面的Leo了。  
他只能咬紧牙关，竭力去掩饰和伪装自己。  
他假装他被眼前乱套的一切吓住，已然不知所措。  
他向裁判摊开双手，假装那是意外。  
他努力遮住自己的脸(因为他无法控制自己怦怦直跳的心脏)，假装不想揍他面前咆哮的阿尔维斯。  
他假装他这样做是因为比分的悬殊让他过于沮丧，而不是出于把Leo压倒在地的强烈冲动。  
他假装他不想再听到Leo那样急促的喘息。

 

比赛结束后，他洗了个长长的热水澡。  
没人知道这么长时间他都在干什么。  
也许他在用手抚慰自己  
也许他会把前额贴在瓷砖上，然后急促的喘息。  
也许这个时候他会想到球场上某个阿根廷的球员。  
也许吧，  
谁知道呢。

 

他是最后一个离开更衣室的。  
当Cristiano 踏进停车场，从包底掏出钥匙时，周围一片漆黑和寂静。就在这时，他听到左手边传来一阵咳嗽声，他的训练包从肩膀上掉了下来，钥匙则吓得丢在了地上。  
“你能帮我一个忙吗?”一个满脸皱纹、骨瘦如柴的老头从阴影里走了出来，他薄薄的嘴唇间夹着一支香烟，手里拿着打火机。  
“当然。”Cristiano 走了过去，尽管他并不情愿。  
那人身上散发着烟味，这个味道弄脏了他定做的衣服。老头的额头和鼻子上全是汗，每次呼吸都在喘气。  
“谢谢。在我得了风湿病之后，点燃这些打火机就变得困难多了。”  
“是的,我相信。”Cristiano 有些恶毒地想，也许当你得了肺癌去世后，事情会变得更加困难。  
老头深深的吸了很大一口，然后把烟圈缓缓地吐了出来。Cristiano 转身准备走，但又被老头拦了下来。“你在这儿踢球么，孩子?”他的口音很重，有点怪。  
Cristiano 转身点了点头。  
“嗯，”那人又吸了一口气，“你不是一个善于言辞的人么？或许你认为我的听力有问题？感谢上帝，我的听力没有受损，我能清晰的听见你的脚步声。”  
Cristiano 注意到白色的拐杖正靠在他的大腿上，所以老头黑色的眼镜不仅仅是为了时尚，他老老实实地回答“是的，我在这里踢球。”  
“那你踢得好么?”老头继续问道。  
"你可以这么认为。"  
“好,这样就好，我在你们队上下了很多赌注。”  
这让Cristiano 非常奇怪，一个赌球队的人竟然认不出球员——不管他是不是瞎子——或者他被限制只能在停车场里活动？但是老者的气势很强，可以依稀看出他年轻时或许也是个风云人物——但也有可能他只是想多了，这人不过是个纯粹的疯子？  
“男孩，你是不是有什么事情深受困扰？你的焦虑都快感染到我了。”Cristiano 有些啼笑皆非，男孩？他都已经30岁了。  
“没事，我很好。”  
“你是受伤了么，或者，情感问题”Cristiano 不想承认，但是老头那会意的微笑说实在的非常烦人。  
“我很好，谢谢你善意的问候，”Cristiano 咬牙切齿地说。 “不客气，我只是很确定你遇到了这类问题。”老头最后狠狠吸了一口，然后把香烟扔到地上，接着他用颤抖的手指从银色的上衣口袋里拿出另一个，再次把打火机递给Cristiano 。坦白的讲，Cristiano 不知道他为什么还站在那里没有走人。  
但他还是点燃了下一个。  
“我很抱歉她不适合你。”老头继续说，听起来很真诚。  
说真的，他妈的这老头到底是谁？  
Cristiano 的眼睛燃烧着怒火，他的胸部因为过于生气而感到发闷。“谁说的”他还没来得及控制住自己的舌头就厉声说道。  
老头的眉毛在墨镜后面扬起。“哦，所以看样子你还没有放弃得到她？  
Cristiano 叹了口气，闭上了嘴，他发现自己一开始就不该说什么，他应该继续走的。  
“我能给你一个建议吗?” 老头问道。  
Cristiano 很想说不，“我相当肯定，自1900年以来，比赛规则已经发生了变化，”他反唇相讥。  
“比赛？”老头笑了，吸了一口烟。“好吧，如果你想这么叫的话。但是比赛从一开始就是这样，只是卡片不同。"  
“好了,这就够了,谢谢你。”Cristiano 受不了了，他决定马上离开。  
“付出，这始终是人们动心的关键。”  
Cristiano 不确定他是否愿意和这个奇怪的老头探讨有关于人们动心的情感话题。  
“足够的关注，真挚的保证，和发自内心的关心。只有这三样才会让你的爱人真正为你动心。因为单凭你的外表是赢不了真心的。无意冒犯，孩子，我相信你很英俊，但如果仅依靠外表，那也只能换来肤浅的爱。崇拜感，新鲜感，性欲，这些都是很好的东西。但是如果你想要的不仅仅是这些，你就要学会付出了，付出真心，付出自己。”  
Cristiano 对这个不知道从哪里来冒出来给他情感建议的老头非常恼火了。他确信在生活中做得已经足够好，他不需要在改变什么。  
至少，看看这个老头脚踩的球场吧，他在这里的生活还不能证明什么么。  
他清了清嗓子，强迫自己的声音听起来非常冷静。“这些建议仿佛来自你的亲身经历”  
那人笑得更灿烂了：“孩子，记住，只有亲身经历过的建议才是切实可行的。”

 

后来他发现停车场的那个老头是拉莫斯的祖父。  
Cristiano 实在不知道他是否应该对此感到惊讶。

 

国际足联的新闻发布会真的让Cristiano 非常难受。他和里奥、内马尔坐在一起，因为他们都是金球奖的提名者。  
他在那里听Leo用他平稳、低沉的声音说话，听内马尔像赞美上帝一样赞美阿根廷人，他还需要回答有关于自己的问题，而且尽量避免去看坐在中间的小个子。他看着小个子有时会害羞的微笑，甚至会演变成极小的笑声，就像初升的第一缕阳光照亮了他的双眼，Leo的双手不停地拨弄着牛仔裤的布料，这也足以让葡萄牙人的注意力被他张开的双腿所吸引。  
然后就是拍照、拍照、永无休止的拍照。  
当然，他们会让Leo站在中间。  
“好吧，就是这样了，谢谢各位！”最后一道快门声响了，Cristiano 的手也从Leo的腰上滑了下去。

 

他们第一次性爱是在国家德比之后。  
当Cristiano 把阿根廷人拉进一间使用甚少的空更衣室时，他们仍然汗流浃背着。Leo的头发贴在前额，Cristiano 的衬衫贴在背上，他们的亲吻尝起来像盐。  
就算动作再激烈，他们俩的球衣也始终没有从身上脱下来，而球裤则没这么幸运了，它在Cristiano 把Leo抱起来，推倒在储物柜上之前就已经被摸索着脱了下来。  
干他，狠狠地干他，干到他受伤。  
他沉浸在Leo发出的每一声哀鸣和呻吟中，他假装这并没有对他有用，他假装这并不使人上瘾。  
Leo大腿因汗液的滑腻不停地从Cristiano 的腰部滑落，但他们还是坚持了足够长的时间，足够他们俩同时到达高潮了。  
然后他们气喘吁吁的结束了这次性爱，Cristiano 并没有给Leo一个吻。  
他做不到，他害怕一旦有了这个先例，下次他会再也克制不住自己，他害怕他会说出“我想拥有你的全部”这种话。他甚至不能回头看Leo一眼，即使他觉得年轻的那个男人显然在期待着。  
于是他拉起白色短裤就走了。  
他一眼都没有回头看，自然也就看不到刚经历高潮气喘吁吁的、球裤落在脚踝边缘还来不及往上提的、一直注目着他离去的诺坎普国王了。

 

Leo赢得了金球奖。  
就如他想的那样，不出所料。

 

他们第二次性爱是在金球奖的晚会后。  
他坐在一间空房间的沙发上，手深深的掐住Leo的腰，慢慢地将性器滑进了对方的身体，或者说实际上是Leo在他身上做主导的那一方，他在Cristiano 的性器上上下起伏，随着他臀部的每一次摆动，把对方带得越来越深。  
Cristiano 紧紧贴着Leo的唇，他在他们呼吸的缝隙里偷吻，他们的鼻尖碰在了一起。  
灭顶的快感随着Leo的动作袭来，Cristiano 用他的手拖住Leo的臀，他用力把Leo拉了下来，让自己进入的更深。里奥的呼吸越来越小了，随着每一次深入，他感觉自己的灵魂也随之被挤了出去 。  
“他妈的，我爱死你的身体了”Cristiano 呻吟出来。Leo紧紧抓住Cristiano 的脖子，然后葡萄牙人把他翻了过来，他把Leo压在沙发上，再一次狠狠进入了他。  
Leo的呼吸便的有些困难，他在葡萄牙人的控制下随着他的动作摆动他的身体。  
Cristiano 开始呢为自己担心了，他发现自己是多么沉迷于Leo带来的感觉，沉迷于他的抚摸，沉迷于他的呻吟和温柔的微笑。他以前也试过和其他人一起，他也一直认为自己是直的，但是上帝啊，他发誓他从未像现在这样，有撕掉别人衣服并马上压倒对方来一发的冲动。  
当他高潮的时候，他会紧紧咬住Leo的肩膀，比平常更加用力。  
他拒绝承认自己想要在这个阿根廷人身上留下属于自己的标记。  
当疯狂结束，Leo从昏暗的房间里别扭地走出去后，他感觉那种空虚，又再一次回到了他的胸膛里。

 

 

Stop making the eyes at me（请不要再把目光转向我）  
I'll stop making the eyes at you（大不了我不再偷偷看你）  
And what it is that surprises me（令我惊讶的是）  
Is that I don't really want you to（我不再那么渴望你）

 

Cristiano 在下一场国家德比之后又找到了阿根廷人，彼时他刚刚洗了个澡，身上还在滴水，Cristiano 把他拖进空荡荡的走廊。有人在看着他们，但是葡萄牙人已经不在乎了。  
Leo紧紧地抓着腰上的毛巾，尽管他只紧紧攥住了一角，但仍然足够让白色蓬松的毛巾滑到他臀骨的下一英寸。  
很快，很快就好了，Cristiano 又抬起头看着Leo的脸。他离得很近，可以看到水滴聚集在Leo的锁骨上。  
“你要干什么?”小个子男人平静地问。  
Cristiano 抬起手，用拇指摸索着Leo红润的脸颊。“这是一场精彩的比赛。你想庆祝一下吗?”  
阿根廷人眨了眨眼，“先生，我们打平了。”  
哦，是的，谢谢你的提醒。  
Cristiano 翻了个白眼，半是无奈半是开心，然后他把Leo向后推——同时抓住了小个子的肩膀，这样他就不会摔倒了——他的动作急促而笨拙，直到Leo的背撞到了墙上。  
突然的动作让Leo没有反应过来，他的呼吸变得更加急促，好像肺部的空气也被挤了出去。但是他没有时间再吸一口气了，因为Cristiano 的嘴唇已经紧紧地贴在了他的嘴唇上。  
Leo紧绷着身子，试图把头扭开。Cristiano 压下了失望的情绪，在阿根廷人还沾着水汽的脖子上轻吻。  
“等等，等等——”Leo的声音哽咽着，“——住手!”Cristiano 的胸膛被小个子用力推开，他往后退了一步，看着眼前的男人。Leo正张口急促地呼吸着，他的脸颊发红，他转过头去不再看眼前的葡萄牙人，而这也让对方更轻易的看见了某些东西。  
某些在阿根廷人下巴正下方深色的小斑点。  
他感觉自己的呼吸仿佛停滞了。  
那些不是他留下的  
Leo说了些什么，但Cristiano 什么都没有听到。  
“是谁干的?”Cristiano 讨厌他的声音听起来那么干涩刺耳。Leo的姿势马上就变了，他的肩膀缩了进去，黑眼睛里流露出了困惑。  
Cristiano 掩盖不住他周身的愤怒，他向前迈了一步，把小个子挤到墙边。Leo在他的位置上蠕动着，眼睛开始从Cristiano 身上移开，试图从墙和那个更大的身体之间找到一条出路。Cristiano 觉得这非常令人恼火。  
“是谁?”他重复道。  
他拼命在脑海里找一张讨厌的脸，一张可以让他现在所有的失望和愤怒都转移到对方的身上。但是除了这令人厌恶的、模糊的脸，他显然还想到了别的什么东西：有一个人，正像他那样把Leo按在墙上，在他白皙的皮肤上留下印记，从他的喉咙里发出深沉的、喘不过气来的声音……  
“这不关你的事，”Leo突然厉声道，他再次用力把Cristiano 推开。  
Cristiano 这次呆立在原地，Leo转身就走，他的脚步迅速，差点就从葡萄牙人的身边逃走了。  
但是，差点。  
Cristiano 紧紧抓住Leo的手臂，毫不留情的把他向后推到墙上，也许比他想的要用力一点。Leo吓了一跳，睁大眼睛看着Cristiano 。  
“是内马尔?”很有可能是这个巴西人，他总是和里奥很亲近，对所有人都面带微笑。  
“还是皮克?”不太可能，但里奥比起其他人似乎更喜欢蓝眼睛男人的膝盖。  
Leo注视着这个年长一点的葡萄牙人，他紧绷着下巴和肩膀。"让开，我要去更衣室。"他的语气一点都不客气，他想要再次离开。他又一次试图推开Cristiano 但这次葡萄牙人抓住了里奥的另一个手腕。  
“Leo，求你了。我需要知道那个人，我要知道他的存在，这样我才可以避免越陷越深，或者我可以杀了他，求你，让我知道那个混蛋是谁。”  
Cristiano 恳求着，他的右手向上缓缓移动——左手仍然牢牢抓着Leo的手腕——然后轻轻地磨蹭着Leo的下巴。  
Leo的眼睛睁得大大的，深棕色和黑色的瞳孔混在一起。阿根廷人的头发又长起来了，凌乱地垂在前额上，让他看上去更年轻、更温柔……这样子的小个子，很难想象他在球场上迎风奔跑的样子——他现在看起来如此柔弱和渺小，值得每一个人把他抱在怀里，视作珍宝  
有趣的是，这个小个子阿根廷人在球场上确实是一个炸弹一般的存在。  
Cristiano 抓住Leo的下巴，迫使对方仰起头，以露出了更多他精心标记过的脖子。Leo不自觉的急促喘息着，他吞咽着口水，使自己努力保持冷静。  
葡萄牙人一看到脖子上的吻痕，他的嘴巴就干了。它很小，正好在Leo的下巴下面，如果他头低的非常厉害，就看不见它了。他用拇指滑过紫色的斑点，然后将手指压在上面。  
Leo深深地吸了一口气，转过头去，全身是戒备的紧张。Cristiano 的手在半空中停滞了了一秒钟，然后颓然的捏成一个拳头，垂了下去  
“放开我。”Leo的声音低的可怕，阿根廷人的西语带着浓浓的口音，但它仍然像一把刀一样刺向Cristiano 的身体。他看到Leo的眼睛又黑又亮，他的脸颊上正泛起一片红晕。  
Cristiano 松开了Leo的手腕，突然感到没来由的寒冷。  
他注意到Leo的手在他松开的那一刻开始颤抖。  
Leo深吸了一口气，然后看了看Cristiano 。“你想从我这儿得到什么?”  
Cristiano 眨了眨眼，被Leo的话怔住了，“嗯?——什么？”  
“你知道的，我搞不懂你，”Leo的声音有些激动和愤怒“上一秒你热情似火，下一秒你避之不及，除了性，你似乎什么都不想要，但如果我和别人在一起，你就会嫉妒。Cris，你并没有拥有我，你不能只在你想的时候才拥有我。”  
Cristiano 怔住了，这不仅是因为阿根廷人的话，还因为他脸上和眼睛里明显的脆弱和受伤。  
Leo低下头，用手拂过他的脸。“我知道我的问题是什么，我知道。我给予人们我所拥有的一切，并期望他们也这样做。这是我的错，我看错了情况，我以为——以为有些事情不是这样的。”  
“Leo——”Cristiano 试图伸出手去触碰他，但是Leo退缩了，Cristiano 假装他并没有因此受伤。“我们可以在你想做的时候做。”  
Leo摇摇头，声音更低了。"不，不是这样的"  
Cristiano 胸口的疼痛让他呼吸困难。他近乎绝望：“那你想让我做什么呢?”  
“没有，什么都没有了”里奥说“以后请离我远点，请你找别人吧，找一个和你想要的一样的人。”  
Cristiano 讨厌这些话，他觉得自己无法再保持镇静了。无所谓了，一切都见鬼去吧，他是天之骄子，他想什么时候上床就什么时候上床，他想和谁上床就和谁上床，他不需要这个。  
除了Leo。  
“我要回更衣室了”Leo又低声说了一遍。  
这一次，当他经过时，Cristiano 没有阻止他。

 

Cristiano 慢慢走回自己的更衣室，一个熟悉的声音从身旁响起，似乎已经等了很久了。  
“我想我们有话要说。”  
皮克的动作比他意识到的要快，他的一只手紧紧扣住Cristiano 的肩膀。“下次你再走近他一英尺，你那漂亮的鼻子就不会那么直了。”皮克的脸上带着笑容，但他的蓝眼睛却冷得像他的语气一样。  
Cristiano 推开了皮克，但是他没有反击。  
“我只是想知道我们是否达成了共识，老兄”皮克一边说一边拍了拍Cristiano 的脸，这个动作近乎于挑衅，很难被认为是友好的示意。 “你他妈的离Leo远点，他不是一个可以让你随便玩一夜情的对象。”  
这就是问题所在。  
他也没把Leo当成一个可以随意一夜情的对象。

 

 

吸气。  
呼气。  
Cristiano 拿住球，竭尽全力把它往球网里射去，但是很不幸地，它撞在柱子上弹开了。  
他咬牙切齿,诅咒着最近他遭遇的、倒霉的一切。他用力的把指甲掐进手掌里。  
“嘿，”他听到几英尺外的拉莫斯说，“你没事吧?”  
“我很好”不，他一点都不好。  
他本应能完成这一切，他本不会搞砸这一切，无论是训练，还是——  
他很生气，他生自己的气，他生足球的气。此刻，他甚至在生拉莫斯的气。  
但是不，他不要生Leo的气，即使这一切都是他造成的。没有理由的，Cristiano 发现自己根本不可能对那个阿根廷人生气。

 

 

Cristiano 在按铃之前看了看他手里那个包装精美的小盒子。  
几秒钟后——比他预期的要快得多——门开了，他不敢相信自己的心跳有多厉害。Leo站在他面前，头发乱蓬蓬的，穿着运动裤和太大的T-恤，他看上去像个柔软的邻家男孩。  
他看到门外站着的葡萄牙人时也是真的很惊讶。  
“这是什么?”当盒子被交到他手上时，Leo问道，他的声音有些沉。  
Cristiano 有些局促的摆弄着自己的头发，“我想也许你会喜欢的。”  
Leo抬起头来，痛苦地看着他“ Cris，你到底想要什么?”  
Cristiano 现在才开始明白他是一个多么可怕的、自私的人。“我想想你道歉。我是个大混蛋，我知道。”Leo的眼神柔和了一些，但他也只是说:“我接受你的道歉。”他抓住门，等着Cristiano 说什么。  
葡萄牙人决定测试一下自己的运气，他小心翼翼地问： “我能进来吗?”  
Leo皱了一下眉。他往后退了一点，但没有让另一个人进来。  
“你不能这么做，Cris，”他低声说，声音里透着痛苦。他试着把盒子还给Cristiano ，。  
Cristiano 掩藏住自己苦涩的失望，他举起双手示意道“不，留着吧，Leo，这是一个礼物。”  
Leo抬头看着他，他似乎在想些什么，又不知道从何说起，他有一些欲哭未哭的苦涩 ，“你不能想用这个就把我买回来，我不是你的财产。”  
他不喜欢看到Leo如此沮丧，但他不知道该说什么才能让事情好转——让Leo相信他。  
“不,不，不是那样的，我只是想和你谈谈。我保证。”葡萄牙人努力使自己的声音变得温柔。“求你。”  
“对不起”Leo说，他的手放在胃部，像是对自己的一丝保护。然后他突然向前迈出了一步，又把盒子还给了Cristiano ，他不再抬头看他了。"求你了，拿回去吧。"  
Cristiano 觉得自己要崩溃了。他说，不，他握着Leo的手，那只拿着盒子的手。他松松的抓住Leo的手，没有用上一丝力道，如果Leo想抽离的话，他有足够的机会抽离。  
但是阿根廷人没有，所以Cristiano 的胆子变得大了一些，他轻轻地吻了一下Leo的指关节。“这只是一份礼物，”他重复道。  
Cristiano 此时最想做的就是再次把Leo拉近，用双臂抱住他柔软的身体，用他的鼻子轻轻磨蹭阿根廷人的喉结。  
“我不想要它，”Leo平静地说，尽管他知道Cristiano 期待的答复是什么，而他的回应显然太伤人了。  
“如果你愿意，你可以把它扔掉，但是，求你了，麻烦你收下。”  
Leo收回手臂，他又凝视了Cristiano 一会“好吧，”他的声音低低地，像是自言自语般“好吧，谢谢。”

Cristiano 看着他面前的门关上了。

 

 

And I find myself alone when each day is through（发现日子照常过而我还是孤独的我）  
Yes, I admit that I’m a fool for you（我承认在你面前我就是个傻瓜）

 

他无法集中注意力，什么事情都无法让他提起兴趣。  
Leo没有回复他的信息。  
没有答复他的电话。  
什么都没有。

 

他第一次发现等待德比的过程原来如此漫长。

 

当Cristiano 走到球场上时，他突然平静下来。这感觉就像在一次漫长的潜水之后呼吸到了新鲜空气。  
当他们握手时，Leo的手是温暖的。他的脸上也挂着笑容，但他没有看Cristiano 的眼睛。Cristiano 试图忘记。  
这场比赛葡萄牙人踢得很好，可是——  
他妈的，他是踢得比别人好，但是巴塞罗那从来都不是一个容易对付的对手。  
第89分钟，他从贝尔那里接到了一个精彩的传球，他几乎是没有犹豫地，转身将球狠狠射入了球门。  
虽然这还不够——进球来的太少也太迟了——但是这感觉仍然很好。  
他从草地上站起来的时候膝盖都绿了，他看到了巴塞罗那的10号，就在几英尺外。  
“Leo”他很惊讶地发现在人群中那个小个子男人能听到他的话。利奥看着他，眼睛乌黑而专注，前额上粘着头发，有几缕因为快速跑动而零散的散落出来。  
他只需几步就能到他的身边。  
就是这样。  
也许这是一段时间以来他能够想出的最好的主意，也可能他根本没在想。  
他抓住Leo的下巴，仰起头亲吻他。  
不是那些小小的唇与唇的接触，也不是表示亲切的贴脸颊的触吻。  
都不是。  
这是激烈地，嘴对嘴的，舌吻。  
观众们都疯了，但是被淹没在Cristiano 脑袋里传来的嗡嗡的声音里。  
他觉得自己在漂浮。  
直到Leo被他从他身边带走，所有的声音都涌回来了。  
Leo站在离他几英尺远的地方，睁大眼睛，张开湿润的嘴唇，回望着Cristiano 。皮克像只老母鸡一样护住了阿根廷人，蓝色的眼睛里似乎要喷火。  
快速的西班牙语和一些蹩脚的英语在他周围飞来飞去，大部分都毫无意义。他们的队友就像窝里的蜜蜂一样，围着他们团团转，有的大喊大叫，有的咒骂咒骂，但大多数人只是盯着他们看。  
Cristiano 转身离开。反正比赛结束了，没什么可做的了。  
令人惊讶的是，虽然身处风暴之眼，但他从未有过如此平静的感觉。  
有人在他后面使劲推他，他晃了一下，但很快又站直了。  
“你他妈干了什么?”尽管内马尔在大喊大叫，但是Cristiano 在人群的欢呼声中几乎听不到他的声音。  
他转向巴西人，脸上挂着平静而嘲弄的微笑，它完美地掩盖了他破碎的心。“你是不是很难受？”他问道。  
内马尔看起来很困惑。  
Cristiano 向前迈了一步，他说话的声音很低，确保别人都听不见他说的话。“你知道是我上的他么？是我把他的腿分开，然后狠狠插进去的。”内马尔看着他就像看见了鬼一样，Cristiano 知道他很残忍但他控制不住自己。“你猜怎么着，他呻吟的不是你的名字——是我的。”  
内马尔的表情变得狰狞，他开始咬牙切齿。  
Cristiano 转身继续走。  
他甚至没有听到内马尔在他身后喊了些什么。

 

本泽马在他设法离开之前抓住了他。  
“Cris ?Cris,你他妈知道自己将要面临什么么？你知道那帮媒体会杀了你的”  
Cristiano 想笑，他当然知道自己将要面临什么，可是为了那个人，这是他必须经历的。  
“我知道，”他说。  
当他坐回车里、靠在方向盘上休息时，他感谢上帝创造了私人停车场。他刚刚开始意识到自己做了什么，这时他的手机在口袋里嗡嗡作响。  
“等着”Cristiano 没有心情接这通电话，手机一直在响，他几乎要错过了。  
直到他看到这通电话来自谁。  
而对方一直在等。

当Leo溜进Cristiano 的车里时，他什么也没说。他刚洗完澡，头发还湿着，水珠还滴在衣领上。  
当Cristiano 发动汽车时，他们什么也没说，事实上，整个行车的过程中，他们什么话也没有说。只有当他们快到他家时，Leo才轻声问:“你为什么要那样做?”  
“因为我想。”  
然后是片刻的沉默;"你为什么想要? "  
Cristiano 更用力地握着方向盘，现在他觉得该死的新闻发布会可能会更加容易，他为什么要这么做呢?因为你看起来不错、因为我不在乎、因为我觉得自己该死的爱你。  
但是相反的，他只会说“你知道为什么。”  
你现在一定知道了。  
“不，我不知道。”  
Cristiano 关掉引擎。  
"你真的要逼我说出来，是吗? "他低声问。  
Leo看向别处，双手深深地插进口袋。“不，我不会强迫你说任何你不想说的话。我为什么要听谎言?”Cristiano 翻了个白眼，Leo你怎么能如此盲目，对一颗真挚的心熟视无睹？  
“我会叫出租车的，”Leo继续说，他想下车，但Cristiano 把他拉回座位上。  
“Leo，”他的语气非常平静，“也许我还没有说出那个‘L’开头的单词，但如果你用你的大脑而不是你的脚去思考，你就会意识到我肯定对你有感觉。我是说，我只是在整个体育场前吻了你，在全世界面前。”  
Leo转过头打量着面前的男人，他的目光小心翼翼。“我知道，但恕我直言，我仍然搞不懂你，我还是不知道到底你想要什么  
我很抱歉，我很抱歉因为你因为我固执的心而受伤，葡萄牙人想。  
"让我尽可能清楚地告诉你，我想要你，不仅仅是为了性，不只是一个夜晚。  
Leo撅起嘴唇，露出悲伤的微笑：“哦？那你想要我两个夜晚吗？”  
Cristiano 突然发现事情开始变得容易了：“不，宝贝，我想要你所有的夜晚和以后我能得到的每一天。”

 

他把Leo领进去，在走廊上吻他，又把他轻轻拉进厨房，在那里吻他。他把属于自己的亲吻留在了阿根廷人的喉结、头发和脸颊上，他把最甜的吻留给小个子的唇。  
“我要去洗个澡，”他对着Leo的嘴低声说。“随意点，这以后就是我们的家了，我想我回来的时候你还在这里。”里奥笑着回了吻。  
Cristiano 洗完澡，发现Leo已经在卧室里了。  
他蜷缩成一个球，在Cristiano 的大床上看起来小得可笑。他把自己没入白色的羽绒被里，只露出头顶。  
Cristiano 抬起床单的一角，也悄悄地钻了进去。  
Leo没有醒过来。只是在Cristiano 用胳膊搂住他的腰，把他拉得更近的时候，他嘟囔着发出了一点声音。

 

Cristiano 醒来时，恼人的晨光正照在他的眼睛上。  
他在床上躺了一会儿(忽略了他手机上的52条未读信息)，然后轻轻地掀开被子，放任自己的双手尽情地抚摸身边人白皙的皮肤。  
他看着Leo慢慢醒来，对着从窗户倾泻而出的晨光眨了眨眼睛。  
葡萄牙人的嘴唇有些干燥，他吻着Leo胸部的曲线和他的臀。他要记住每一寸温暖的肌肤。  
“利奥，”他吻着身边人的腹部，热气低低地呼在白皙的皮肤上。  
Leo在喉咙里发出一个模糊的“Mmh”，他转过头去，不去直视耀眼的光线，闭上了眼睛。  
Cristiano 笑了。  
他几个月来一直压在胸口的重量不见了。  
“我爱你，”他低声说，他感觉嘴唇下面的皮肤微微颤栗。

 

然后，在我说出这句话之前，我已经爱上你了。

 

Love is patient（爱是忍耐）  
Love is selfless（爱是无私）  
Love is kind（爱是仁慈）  
Love is jealous（爱是嫉妒）  
Love is selfish（爱是自私）  
Love is blind（爱是盲目）

 

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> slappedq太太：因为这位太太hpdm4ever，把她从梅西人蜜扭成了“c梅”，非常高兴大家的喜欢。
> 
>  
> 
> 我翻译这篇一是因为我要攒人品，二是这篇真的是我在AO3上看过最动心的一篇C梅，尤其是 :  
> "Not just for one night. "  
> Leo's lips quirk up into a sad smile. "You want two nights then?"Cristiano finds it all of sudden easier to breathe. "Baby, I want all of your nights and as many days I can get."  
> 这一段不能更戳我！  
> 这个太太上次更也是3年前了，不知道还能不能拿到授权，如果有不妥再删吧，演绎作品的权利永远属于太太，也希望各位能去AO3上给太太评论和点kudos。  
> 感谢看到最后的各位，希望新的一年大家万事如意，我的offer能顺利。  
> 其他的坑大概会继续填的，可能先从GGAD或者原任开始，其他作品请戳合集了，年前不会再有更新了，大家年后见~


End file.
